The purpose of this study is to investigate the efficacy of r-metHuG-CSF to correct severe neutropenia secondary to glycogen storage disease (GSD) type 1b and to test the efficacy of G-CSF in correcting known neutrophil dysfunction in patients with GSD type 1b. The study will also evaluate the effects of daily G-CSF on the prevention/resolution of secondary outcome variables.